Question: If $a + b + c = -2$ and $x + y = 10$, what is $-9a + 2x - 9b - 9c + 2y$ ?
$= -9a - 9b - 9c + 2x + 2y$ $= (-9) \cdot (a + b + c) + (2) \cdot (x + y)$ $= (-9) \cdot (-2) + (2) \cdot (10)$ $= 18 + 20$ $= 38$